I Love You Was All She Heard
by The Pigeon One
Summary: So, tell me, Raven. Are you afraid of love' For WOF challenge.


Okay, so one more oneshot really won't kill you or me, now will it? Well, if it will, to bad, cuz I have a reason this time. It's for the WOF challenge. Ok? Ok.

I Love You Was All She Heard

I was a horrible, horrible night. The sky was thrashed apart with lightning and thunder rattled Titans Tower. The goth inhabitant stared out her window at the rain falling so swiftly and mournfully. And she knew in that instant that there had to be a reason that all of this was happening… a reason that the world seemed to be mourning something.

She was right, and she knew it. The alarm suddenly blared, and Raven stepped outside her door, waiting for Robin to rush by. "We've got trouble, Raven," she heard from down the hall. She phased herself into the living room and pulled up stats on the Titan mainframe. Al the report said was that there was a bank robbery and didn't even give the slightest hint of who had started the fiasco.

"Report?" Robin asked from behind Raven. Raven typed a few words, and with a click she turned to face her fellow bird. "All it said was there's a robbery at Jump National. It doesn't give anymore info than that." Robin nodded and turned towards the rest of the Titans. "MOVE OUT!" he yelled, and the five teens scrambled towards the door.

The T – car rushed down the street alongside the R – cycle. Raven sighed. This was not how she had planned to spend her evening. Although she had been thinking it might end up this way, she wasn't too happy with it. Not to mention it was raining and she was going to end up getting sopped.

Everyone hustled to their respected places, ready for the attack. But they saw nothing, not even a police car. "What the hell?" Robin wondered out loud. Suddenly there was a splash and Robin was lying flat on the ground, stomach down. Everyone fell into fight stances, looking out for the villain who was stupid enough to attack Robin from behind.

"Show yourself!" Robin yelled. From the shadows walked someone they had never seen before. "Hello, Titans. I don't believe we've met. The name's Truth." Strange looks appeared on all of the Titans faces. "Truth?" Raven spat at the villainess. The girl nodded. "I'll be the one to make you see the truth."

The villainess did two back flips and smiled evilly. "You're going to learn the truth the hard way, demoness." And with that, the strange Truth disappeared, leaving the Titans (especially Raven) confused. As the filed into the T-car, Raven swore she saw the words 'He loves you' painted in the sky.

The next night:

This time, the Titans were prepared for the attack of Truth. They were on awares, prepared for the new villainess. They waited for hours just for the alarm to blare. But as the day passed, nothing happened, and their awareness seemed to dissipate. Finally the day was over, and the five infamous teens headed to bed.

2 am. Yes, it had to be 2 am when the evildoer had to strike. Raven arose slowly from her bed and quickly dressed. She phased straight into the front seat of the T-car, knowing it was Truth who was attacking. Of, course, so did everyone else, and they were seated with Raven in an instant. "Raven, be careful when we get to battling her." Robin said over the intercom, "You know what she said."

Raven headed Robin's words. She carefully inspected the area for any traps or any signs that something could go horribly wrong and kill, not just her, but any of the Titans as well. When she found none, she returned to the rest of the Titans and waited for Truth to appear.

"Miss me, Titans?" Everyone turned to see Truth in all her glory. "'Fraid not, Truth," Robin expressed falling into a perfect fight stance. Truth shrugged. "Oh well, that makes it all the better for me," She flipped off the roof and down in front of the Titans. "You're gonna see the truth the hard way, Raven."

Truth aimed a well – formed punch straight to Raven's face. But Raven was fast, and caught the punch midway. "I don't think so, missy." Truth rolled her eyes. "It's so on." Raven nodded. Raven spun kicked straight into the villain's thigh, knocking her to the ground. But she flipped back up with great agility, and the real fight began.

The other four Titans stood in awe as the watched Raven battle Truth. They never knew that Raven was so good at hand to hand. Truth was good as well, but ever move she had Raven countered and then took Truth to the ground. Truth would hop back up, but each time with more attitude, almost as if being defeated was good for her.

"Okay, Raven, maybe I underestimated you. But here's a question for you. Are you afraid of love?" Everyone cocked their heads as to better seen the fierce attacker. "Am I afraid of love?" Raven repeated the phrase. Truth nodded. "Because you damn well know you should be."

Truth pulled out a gun and cocked it. A look of horror passed over both Raven and Robin's faces. "Say goodbye to your little birdie, Raven." Before Raven could stop it, Truth had shot Robin's left shoulder. "ROBIN!" Raven screamed, forgetting the fight that she was in and rushing to Robin's side.

He was lying flat on the ground, blood leaking rampantly from his shoulder. Truth smirked. "Told ya. Tootles." With a snap of her fingers, Truth was gone. With Robin down, Raven began to bark orders. "Go find her, NOW! If you don't, your hides are mine!" The Titans obliged, not wanting to be murdered by the emotionally unstable empath.

Raven began sobbing over Robin. "Raven, calm down, it's just a minor shot." Robin put his hand over his shoulder to prove his point. But when he removed it and saw the blood, his face paled more drastically than it already was. "Ok, so maybe it's a big shot, but I'm gonna be okay." Raven slapped the boy's face. "Shut up and let me heal you." She barked. But as she summoned her powers, Robin caught her hands. "Raven don't. I'm going to be ok." Raven shook her head. "Damn it, Robin let go of me! You're loosing far to much blood for this!"

"No, Raven, just get me to the hospital." But he blacked out before he could add 'There we can talk.' But that was all she needed. At least for now. If Robin was unconscious, he couldn't fight her away. She re-summoned her powers and stuck her hands to Robin's wound. Instantly the wound was gone. Blood still pooled around the Boy Wonder, but he was safe. And that was what made Raven feel better.

That morning:

Raven walked into the infirmary to check on Robin. She noted he was still asleep, so she pulled up a chair next to him. "I was so afraid I lost you," she whispered, brushing a stray hair out of Robin's face. Slowly Robin began to stir, and turned to face Raven. "So, Raven, are you afraid of love?"

Raven almost smiled at Robin. "Yes… but no."

End

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

So, was it awful? I certainly think so. Well, this is a one shot, so there will be no more of this. I'll leave you to assume what happens nxt.


End file.
